


A Fieldtrip to Rehab

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Universe Preboot, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm a little tough on Ollie, be forewarned, mentions of drug use, old school continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be quite honest, Tony's not totally surprised that Oliver Queen's ward developed a drug problem. What does surprise him is Bruce's inability to not be an ass about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fieldtrip to Rehab

Pepper Potts stared at the teenager at the front door blankly. It wasn't often she felt lost like this but she never had been very good with kids.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

The teen was raven-haired with blue eyes and a young, handsome face. He looked around seventeen, and Pepper found herself hoping that this boy was not here for a paternity test from her boss.

“I’m looking for Tony…uh…I need his help with something.”

“Mr. Stark is uh…he’s…” Pepper tilted her head. “Who did you say you were?”

The teen grinned. “I didn't.” He held out a hand. “Dick Grayson. I…my…I’m a friend of a friend.”

Pepper shook his hand and grinned politely. “You know a lot of people say that.”

“In this case it’s actually true,” Dick replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. “My adoptive father and Tony are old friends.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Just…just tell him I’m here…”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Grayson, but as the gatekeeper around here, I can’t do that.”

“Who’s at the door?”

Pepper closed her eye briefly at the sound of her boss’s voice. She turned and grinned at him politely. He'd obviously just wandered up from his lab. “Someone who claims to know you. But I really don’t think-“

“Yeah?” Tony said, walking over. He peeked out and grinned. “Dickie. You’re on my doorstep.”

“I am.”

“You finally ran away from Bruce’s insane clutches?”

“Temporarily,” Dick replied.

Tony frowned sensing something was up, and gently moved Pepper aside so he could step out onto the front porch. “What’s going on? What’s with Bruce?”

Dick sighed heavily. “It’s not Bruce. Not really…it’s…uhm…so…my friend…my best…one of my…he…”

Tony looked confused. “Spit it out.”

“Roy’s in rehab in Star City, and Bruce didn't want me to come out here to be there for him, but I couldn't just not come and Ollie is such a piece of- he’s such an asshole- he threw Roy out instead of getting him help and the only person who’s been the least bit useful to him is Dinah! And Bruce just- he was so against me coming, he said it wasn't any of my business and I should leave it be but Roy is my best friend! He’s like a brother and I couldn't just not come! I couldn't!” 

In that moment of blurting everything out, Dick looked every bit the freaked out little kid Tony knew he was.

He gazed at Dick with something like pity, and patted his shoulder. “Come on in. We’ll get some pizza for dinner, and in the morning, we’ll figure out which rehab clinic Roy’s in and Happy can drive you over.”

Dick took a deep breath and nodded.

“What’s he in for?”

“Heroin.”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and gave Dick a wide-eyed look.

Dick sighed heavily. “I know how it sounds.”

“You know how it sounds?” Tony snapped. “One of your closest friends is a heroin user.”

“He’s a good guy!”

“No, he’s not, he’s a junkie,” Tony replied. “No wonder Bruce didn't want you to come see this guy!”

“Roy fell in with some bad people!” Dick cried. “After his good-for-nothing mentor skipped town on him for eight months! Eight months, Tony! Who does that to somebody they consider their son?! So yeah! Roy was using, okay? And it was dumb, and dangerous, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some kinda help, or support!”

“You should let his family-“

“What family?” Dick snapped. “He has no family. Ollie threw him out, Tony. He found out about the drugs and that was it, and Dinah was the only one who didn't slam a door in his face.”

Tony sighed heavily. “Dick, I- Wait. Ollie? As in…Ollie Queen?”

Duck huffed. “Yes.”

“Who let Ollie Queen have a kid?”

Dick glowered.

Tony sighed. “Okay. Look, I…I get that you wanna be there for your friend, but…I mean he never…y’know. Tried to…”

“Tried to what?” Dick asked. “Tried to convince me to do it, too?”

“Well…yeah.”

“I didn't even know he was using until yesterday,” Dick said, looking guilty. “I should have known something was up…he’s been acting weird for months…”

Tony shook his head. “Okay. Uh…plan doesn't change; we’ll figure out where he is tomorrow, and Happy will drive you…well…us. Because I’m gonna go with.”

Dick frowned at him.

“You’re here, you’re Bruce’s, you’re my responsibility, I’m going with. And so will Pepper.”

Pepper looked up from her cell phone. “W-what?”

“Yep,” Tony said. “We’re gonna go visit Dick’s buddy in rehab. It’ll be great. Pepper, order up some pizza. Dick, go pick out a movie. I’m gonna call Bruce.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest.

“Nope! I am not gonna be the one getting in trouble for harboring a bat fugitive. Go. Movie.” He pulled his own cell phone out and dialed Bruce quickly.

“I’m assuming Dick made it to your front door okay.”

Tony groaned. “How do you do that?!”

“I also assume you’re going to take him to see his friend.”

“Yep. We’re gonna go tomorrow. Rehab clinic field trip.”

“Dick is wasting his time,” Bruce said. He was in full Batman voice.

Tony froze again and thought about that for a long moment.

“Tony?”

“What would you do if it were me?”

“What?” Bruce snapped.

“If my drinking got so out of hand that I had to get tossed into rehab to clean up. I know what Lorelai would do. I know what Rick would do. What would you do?”

Silence filled the line between them.

“Okay,” Tony said quickly. “Okay, good to know.”

“Tony-“

“Priority check, buddy.”

“You and I are different than Dick and Roy,” Bruce pointed out.

“We’re not. You remember when I got drunk that one time and crashed the jag into a tree in the Hamptons?”

Bruce’s voice was back to normal; no more Batman. “What does that have to-“

“You remember it was Martha Rogers who was there to be the grownup for all of it? To help me, to make sure I knew how stupid I was, and make sure I knew how relieved she was that I was okay?”

Bruce said nothing.

“You could be that for this kid,” Tony said. “Some moron let Ollie Queen have a child. Ollie Queen! He cares more about nitrate-free bacon than his own son, there’s no way he doesn’t. But you…you genuinely care about Dick. You love that kid. You could make some rich asshole’s latchkey charity case feel like their worth a damn. Why don’t you?” 

“Roy’s a train wreck.”

“So am I,” Tony pointed out. “Take the red eye out. The three of us will go together tomorrow and see this poor dumb kid.”

"I have work to do." 

"It is your sad, desperate kid who showed up on my doorstep," Tony snapped. "Yours. So you're gonna come here, and you're gonna be supportive, or so help me, I will fly all the way to Gotham and cut the crotch out of all of your Batsuits." 

"Hnn." 

"See you in a few hours." Tony hung up and sighed, and then turned to Pepper. "So...first week on the job. What do you think?" 

"It's definitely not boring," Pepper replied, giving him a small grin. "And you're definitely not the person I thought you were." 

"Me neither, most days," Tony nodded. "I may not be dad material, but I am a damn good uncle." 

Pepper smiled. "Pizza is on its way." 

"Thank you, Miss Potts."


End file.
